Lost In Love
by Ezabellaa
Summary: One-shot! A special gift for a very special friend. Happy Birthday Beauty Queen.


Hey Simy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! SURPRISE. I told you I didn't write anything because I wanted to give you a surprise. A very very happy birthday. Sorry for mistakes. I am not able to proofread it. Love you sis! A beautiful person inside out.

* * *

She was walking down the hallway of her college, lost in her own thoughts, when she collided with something. Actually someone. With a hard broad chest. Her books fell from her hands and she looked up angrily at the person who wasn't seeing where he was going. Although she was lost in her own world but that was not the point. When she did look up with angry eyes, she was met with dark blue. Mesmerizing dark blue poles who can get any person to be lost in the depth of them. Only when he spoke, she snapped back in the world and realized who he was. Her crush. No scratch that her _love. **Tyson Granger**_. The three time beyblading world champion, and her love.

He has matured as the year passed and now he was in the junior year of their college. He was in her two classes and in those two classes all she did was gaze at him with love in her eyes. Well who she was. She was Simy. A girl with long black hair and black eyes. Everyone said her hair were beautiful but she always thought that they were plain black.

" I am sorry, I didn't realize you were here," ' _Of course you didn't'_ she thought bitterly but instead just said, " No problem," And she gave him one of her biggest smile. He smiled back at the black haired beauty and after helping her with her books, began walking the hallway.

* * *

Simy was surprised as someone sat beside her, none of her friends were in this class. When she saw the occupant of the chair. Her hear started beating furiously as she realized who sat with her.

Tyson entered the room and quickly glanced around to see any familiar face. When he saw Simy sitting scribbling something on her notebook. He made his way toward her and sat beside her. She looked up and immediately her cheeks were covered in pink. He found her so cute.

" Hey I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me after school," he asked and her cheeks got even pinker.

" Really!" She said and immediately realised that what she said was very desperate and corrected herself , " I mean sure."

" Great," Tyson said.

That's how she find herself waiting for Tyson in the parking lot. When he finally came he was followed by one boy and a girl. The boy was kinda cute he had blonde hair and this really awesome Blue Eyes and the girl head short brown hair with ruby eyes. She immediately realised that they were Max and Hilary.

"Hey Simy meet my friend Maxi and Hilary," She sighed when she realized that he didn't say that Hilary was his girlfriend. She said her greeting and they went to eat lunch at a cozy place and then went to Tyson's apartment.

* * *

Over the next two months, Simy and Tyson continued to hang out with each other. One day Tyson and Max were sitting in Tyson's room and he suddenly said," Max I wanted to talk to you about something,"

" Yup I am listening," Came the reply from Max.

" Well I.. I like Simy," Tyson told Max.

" So do I. She is awesome,"

" No,"

"You don't think she's awesome," said a confused Max.

" I do,"

" Then what's the problem?"

" I like her. A lot. As more than a friend. " Max was surprised by Tyson's confession but he was happy too. Simy will be the perfect girl for him.

" That's great. Have you told her?"

" That's where the problem comes buddy?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Tys?"

"I don't know how to tell her." Tyson said sullenly.

"I'll help you buddy,"

Tyson sighed and thought about the events that occurred that day when he finally got to know what goes in that pretty head of hers.

 _Tyson happily went to the tree where he saw Simy sitting. He crept behind her and whispered in her ear, " What are you writing?"_

 _She shrieked and immediately hid whatever she was writing, " TYSON! You scared me." She said putting a hand to her heart which was beating furiously for two reason._

 _First Tyson scared her. And Second Tyson was so near her._

 _" Haha. That was the plan. So what were you writing?"_

 _" Nothing,"_

 _" Oh come on Simy tell me."_

 _" No. No. No." Tyson leaned over her to get that paper and his foot slipped, so he ended up falling on top of her. He noticed how she was breathing hard and how delicious her lips looked. He leaned forward and when they were just inches apart , and their lips were gonna meet,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tyson's phone rang and they sprung away from each other like burnt. Simy was beet red and Tyson cursed his phone for interrupting their moment. He switched it off without bothering to see who was calling. But the moment was lost. Simy got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom and left. What she missed was that she has dropped the page on which she was writing._

 _Tyson comprehended on the fact whether to read it or not but at the end curiosity won in the end. He opened the page and began reading:_

 _ **Tyson,**_

 _ **I am sure you'll never get this letter. I don't think I have the courage to show this to you or face the rejection. So I am gonna put my all feelings in this letter.**_

 _ **The first time I saw you, I was awestruck by your looks. Your deep blue hair. Your dressing. Your confidence. Your beyblading skills. And those eyes. How can I forget that? They are such a beautiful and unique shade of blue. They have the capacity to absorb anyone in them. To put it simply I fell for you right away. At first I thought it's just a crush. But it has been three years and instead if going away as I imagined, it has intensified. And before I know what's happening I have fallen for you. No. Fallen IN love with you.**_

 _ **But I know you're never gonna return my feelings 'coz you're Tyson, Tyson Granger and why would you like me? I just hope one day you realize how much I Love You-**_

 _The letter was not completed and Tyson realized it was because he has came at that moment. He was shocked after reading that letter but he was more happy because he has started to take a liking toward Simy too._

* * *

Everything was set. They were now just waiting for Simy to come. Tyson has asked Simy to come tp the dinner with him 'coz his brother was coming and Max would also be there. Of course that was a lie. But he was just able to come up with that at that time. He asked her to dress formally.

Simy was extremely nervous for the dinner. It'll be the first time she'll meet Tyson's brother. She wanted to look good. She wore a silk blue dress. It has spaghetti strapped and simple. Just some silver stones on the waistline.

She had her open in slight waves. She wore just slight make up, blush-on, lip gloss and eye liner. She reached the restaurant and entered when she saw Tyson her breath hitched in her throat. He was looking extremely handsome in white button up shirt and navy blue pants with same colored vest. He was wringing his hands in nervousness. 'I feel you buddy' she thought and made her way toward him.

When he saw her , he forgot how to breath. She looked so stunning. It should be a crime to be this beautiful. ( Ezbl : It should be Simy) her curly looked so awesome and how her creamy smooth skin. He was speechless.( Ezbl: Just like me!)

"Simy..." he started but then trailed off when he wasn't able to describe the words for her beauty and just said " Wow!"

She blushed deep red and they settled asked Tyson where was everyone and why was the restaurant empty. He just asked her to wait and called the waiter. When he arrived Simy was confused but told him her order.

" Tyson what's happening? Why are we eating alone?" She was confused but when Tyson put his hand on hers, she forgot about her all worries. They began eating their dinner and suddenly all lights went off. She shrieked but stopped when the candle lights on all other tables lit up and a slow song came on. She abandoned her dinner as Tyson extended a hand towards her. She accepted and they danced slowly with the song wrapped in each others arms. When the song ended some lights turned on the front wall. And what they said amazed her. They said, ' Would you be my girlfriend?' It said and her eyes got filled with tears and Tyson wiped them away and smiled brightly when he slowly kissed her. She relished the sensation and forgot about all the world. Just the thought they were together mattered.


End file.
